


Say something

by Amorlauren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Laith, M/M, Soulmate AU, klance, thunderpike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorlauren/pseuds/Amorlauren
Summary: Soulmates were the other half of your soul. They were your counterpart, they balanced you. All soulmates shared dreams. It was like traveling deep into your souls and seeing each others true desires. No one could ever remember their dreams in detail and no one ever saw their soulmates face, rather you would see your soulmates true soul. There was no deciding how often people had soulmate dreams either.For Lance, he had them every night and they were always vivid. Sometimes he would have terrifying nightmares from his own soulmate and sometimes he would have his own. Lance would remember all the bullying and loneliness and grief that had followed him his whole life.





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> its a soulmate au that I wrote pre s7 (which im choosing to ignore) its not complete and I don't plan on finishing it but have what little I wrote. also this au has galra keith so hees a spy for the blade and he works for zarkon.

Soulmates were the other half of your soul. They were your counterpart, they balanced you. All soulmates shared dreams. It was like traveling deep into your souls and seeing each others true desires. No one could ever remember their dreams in detail and no one ever saw their soulmates face, rather you would see your soulmates true soul. There was no deciding how often people had soulmate dreams either.   
For Lance, he had them every night and they were always vivid. Sometimes he would have terrifying nightmares from his own soulmate and sometimes he would have his own. Lance would remember all the bullying and loneliness and grief that had followed him his whole life. They chased his restlessly in his dreams. Sometimes he would escape, but if it wasn’t his nightmares, Lance usually found himself in bloody battle fields that tore at his soulmate.  
The last few nights had been particularly bad, and Lance had found himself sitting in the Castles Bridge. He was looking up at the hologram of stars that surrounded him. Beyond that real stars shot in and out of view as the castle flew through space. In a few days, Coran, Allura, and Lance were supposed to get to the galra base to discuss treaties and such.   
After Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance had found the healing pods and freed the Alteans, everything had been getting worse. From nightmares to stress, Lance felt overwhelmed. Lance was proud to pilot the blue lion. Unfortunately the galra had the red lion and they needed it. Everyone knew this treaty was nonsense. All it would do is push back the war and make more tension. But the team was down a lion, so if they had to make false, temporary treaties to get the upper hand, then they would.  
The circumstances weren’t ideal, and lately Lance had been feeling a bit lost. Things were always changing so fast and he couldn’t help but feel as if he was always in shock. Lance let his thoughts drift and eventually he found himself drifting to sleep. 

He was back home. He could smell his mama’s food being cooked in the kitchen. Distantly Lance heard kids screaming and playing. There was a two story beige building that stood in front of the beach. The yard was littered with kids toys and bikes and it fit perfectly with groomed flower beds behind them. Cars lined the driveway and Lance could hear loud talking inside. Slowly, Lance approached the front door and opened it.  
In front of him, in a picture-esque stye his family got ready for dinner and began eating. His dad was holding his mom’s hand and they were laughing at something Lance’s sister, Veronica, had said. All of his older siblings were eating and talking and Lance could see his nieces and nephews all sitting together and playing with their food. They were eating Lance’s favorite comfort foods and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of homesickness.  
Lance looked down at the table and noticed that his seat was gone and when he looked up at his family, confused, they were all looking at him. His mother looked so sad. It took so much control to not run up and hug her. There was disappointment in everyone's eyes as his mom walked to him. When she was standing in front of him, looking up at Lance, she frowned with tears in her eyes and said, “Mijo, why would you leave us? You’re hurting us. Come back home.”   
It hurt to see his family so upset. He wanted to go home so bad and yet he couldn’t because he was galaxies away fighting a war that didn’t really concern him. Lance cried when his mom asked him again. No matter what Lance did, he couldn’t say sorry or tell them that he would be home. Instead he watched his mom get more and more upset. Lance’s dad was shaking his head at him. Before he knew what was happening, Lance was running away.  
Why couldn’t he tell them?  
Lance’s mom yelled this time, “Mijo, why did you leave us?”  
STOP  
“Why?”  
He wanted to go home.  
“What did we do, mijo?”  
Nothing, mama  
“Come back to us. Please!”  
I CAN’T  
“Lance!”  
Mama, I’m sorry!  
“Lance!”  
The world around him seemed to shatter and Lance watched the cracks break around him through teary eyes. He fell through and he saw the bloody plain of war and fighting from his soulmates dreams unfold around him.The field was black and there were rivers of blood everywhere. The sky was a blood red color and it was completely silent. They were so haunting and they made Lance pity his own soulmate. Soon enough, Lance fell through those cracking patches of grass in the field and fell into the void beneath that.

Lance jolted awake and threw his arms out to catch him. He let out an involuntary yelp and sat up. Shiro was bending over him, Pidge and Hunk were wearing worried expressions as they looked down at him next to Shiro, and Allura was standing crossed armed by his feet,  
“Why were you sleeping in the bridge, Lance?” Allura asked.  
She seemed upset, “I didn’t mean to. I couldn’t sleep and I was looking at the stars. Why? Is something wrong?”  
Shiro raised an eyebrow at Lance, “You were screaming. And thrashing around.”  
“Oh. Yeah well, I’m fine. It won’t happen again.”  
No one seemed to believe him, but Lance stood up and walked to his seat. He stretched his legs out over the counsel and watched as the others spread out. Coran brought up a map, documents, and pictures up onto the holodeck while Allura was talking about the Galra and their leaders that they would be meeting with to discuss the terms of their treaty.  
Allura went on about it and Lance eventually zoned out. He heard them talking about ian emergency and plans but it wasn’t holding his attention. The rhythmic tapping of his shoes against each other hypnotised Lance. The dream was replaying in his mind, but like most soulmate dream, you couldn’t really remember them. There was his family, Lance thought he did something to upset them, but he wasn’t that sure. Then there was the falling. He hated it when that happened, but he couldn’t figure out why he woke up crying again.  
“Lance!” Pidge yelled in his ear and snapped.  
“Sorry. What?”  
Allura crossed her arms and didn’t bother hiding the disapproval in her voice, “Are you even listening? Do you understand what we are doing? We are approaching the Galra, you need to know this.”  
“Well, duh, of course I know what the plan is,” Lance lied. Hunk snorted and Shiro shot him a look, “I promise. Everything is going to go fine Allura.”  
Her responding hmph said otherwise, but she left him alone. After that Lance tried his best to pay attention. Once the Galra ship was in view, they had to go change into their new suits and clothes. Lance got new armor, it was similar to his own. The only difference was that these were way cleaner, had fancy detailing, and they got capes. He couldn’t help a few twirls in front of the mirror. The cape spun around him and it reminded Lance of home, where he would tie towels and blankets around his neck and run around as a kid.  
Allura called his name over the intercom. Lance ran down to the pods. They were going to take two down to the planet that had bravely volunteered to host the event and they were going to have peace talks. They weren’t supposed to have weapons, so naturally everyone hid their bayards under the pod seats and wore some extra armor. Coran piloted their pod like a madman and somehow the landed alive.   
He didn’t know what to expect, but the planet was breathtaking. To the right, there was a cliff that seemed to defy gravity. The waves crashed against the top of the tall cliff and Lance could catch the spray of it against his face. (That's what two suns and 5 moons does to an ocean.) Another odd thing about the ocean here was the it shinned purple and it was almost completely clear. Lance could peer over the cliff and see all of the fish swimming 60 feet below him.   
On the left there was a forest. The trees made the big redwoods in California look small. They were tall and their leaves hung down everywhere. The animals that Lance caught glimpses of seemed straight out of a fairy tale his mom read him as a kid. But the one thing that seemed more magical than the forest was the towering castle in front of him.  
It was part of the forest, but at the same time it wasn’t. It was made of stone that was overgrown with vines and other plants with blooming flowers. The castle was as impossibly tall as the trees. The roof was all glass and gold domes. Everywhere Lance looked there seemed to be some sort of tribute to the nature around him. There were statues of animals, trees with beautiful, symbolic carvings in them, fountains that looked as if they were made by the gods, and small, bronze, robotic machines.   
Pidge was unsuccessful in catching one of the bronze cats, but she was determined to ask for one. Their escort was trying to coax them inside, but everyone was busy exploring or, in Coran’s case, telling great stories about the last time they were here. After a long time, they found their way inside.  
It was just as spectacular inside as it was outside.The whole place had a natural yet steampunk vibe that, however weird it sounded, went well together. Staircases were made of twisted trees, chandeliers were crystals growing from the strangest tree Lance had ever seen. Somehow they got to the meeting room with no detours. Allura made sure they were all presentable before she let their escort throw open the chambers doors.


End file.
